Jamie Jupiter
Jamie Jupiter/Jamie Gibbons - The main heroine. JJ is a dedicated officer of the Galactic Squadron-an intergalactic organization of "space cops" who put their lives on the line to protect the galaxy. She's the type who wears her heart on her sleeve; always seeing the good in people. She always puts everyone else before herself, and is always ready and willing to help out anyone in distress. She has the ability to channel cosmic energy into contained blasts, but knowing that her powers are dangerous, she chooses not to rely on them very much. But that doesn’t make her a pushover-she’ll never back down from a fight, and she’s always prepared to defend her point of view; that being her strong belief that it’s best to do what’s right in your heart. If breaking the rules means saving lives, she’ll do it. Her past/childhood is a mystery for the most part, but it's been revealed in small hints here and there. More than once, she's mentioned her parents, and once lived with them in a farming community on a planet called Argus II, presumingly owning alot of livestock (hence why she's an animal lover). However, in Episode 10, it was revealed that she was actually adopted, and no one else on her home planet had powers like her. As such, she has no clue who her real parents are, or where she really came from, or why she has superpowers. However, in a flashback, we see her when she was young, and although she sports her trademark blue eyes and hair, they're not glowing like usual, suggesting that at one point, she didn't have her powers yet, and possibly developed them later in life. Personality Jamie is a kind, friendly person. She is willing to put her own life on the line for the sake of others. She cares little about receiving credit and offers her help from the bottom of her heart. She cares deeply about the ones she considers friends and will try to help them no matter what, and is willing to bend the rules to do what she feels is right. She is an avid animal lover, and watches animal shows on TV. Relationships '--Clara' She cares greatly for Clara and wants to repay her hospitality, as well as help her to open up to others, as she's aware of how lonely Clara really is. Clara finds this a bit uncomfortable at first, but gradually, the two have grown closer in their friendship. '--Tyler' She also cares greatly for Tyler, and considers him a close friend. It's also been hinted that two might possibly be attracted to one another, creating a love triangle that lasted through part of the first season. But it's clear that Jamie supports Clara and Tyler's relationship, and often tries to give the two opportunities to get together. '--Bolt' It's outright revealed that the two used to go on adventures together and used to be in a romantic relationship, but have since broken up for undisclosed reasons. Jamie now finds him very conceited and annoying, but it's clear she still has some feelings for him, especially when he shows his more caring and heroic side. '--Hydrar' Although she respects her boss, she also clearly doesn't agree with some of the Galactic Squadron's rules, causing the two to butt heads on their views of humanity on occasion. '--Alvar' Jamie also respects the Galactic Squadron's second-in-command and chief science officer, and clearly gets along with him much more than Hydrar, as the two share much of the same views, and seem to have almost an "uncle/niece" attitude towards each other. Powers She has the power to shoot beams of "cosmic energy" from her hands. What else she can do with these abilities and how powerful she truly is has only been revealed in tiny hints. In Episode 3, she gained/discovered the ability to charge electrical objects with her powers, and by Episode 9, she powered up an entire ferris wheel to keep it from going out of control, and save Clara and Tyler who were trapped at the top. It's also been made clear that she has enhanced strength and stamina, as seen in Episode 11, where she had the strength to take down a grizzly bear single-handedly. By Episode 20, a battle with an enormous monster helped her to discover the latent ability to project protective force fields, as well as unleash all her energy from her body in a near-atomic bomb-level blast. She has since learned to control her force field ability, and now regularly uses it to shield herself and others.